


Dressing in the Dark by Helens78

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Clothing, M/M, Morning After, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Charles needs to get out of Erik's dorm room in a hurry in order to get to his biochem exam on time. This means he's not as particular as he should be about making sure the clothes he's putting on are his own.





	Dressing in the Dark by Helens78

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Dressing in the Dark by Helens78](http://archiveofourown.org/works/338101)  
**Length** : 0:02:36  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Dressing%20in%20the%20Dark%20by%20Helens78.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
